


Far From Home

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [78]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Other, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Peter goes on a vacation to Europe.**Will contain Spiderman Far From Home Spoilers**





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My take on FFH with my Mama Bear AU. I also highly recommend you read Conflict before this if you haven't already.

"Extra change of clothes?"  
An annoyed sigh. "Yes."  
"Toothpaste?"  
"YES."  
"Your suit?"  
"Oh my God! Mom! I'm not taking my suit with me on vacation!"

Peter throws his nanotech bracelet onto his desk and Stephen frowns. The sorcerer had been extremely suffocating the past couple of days because Peter was going on a trip to Europe and his Mama Bear side wasn't happy. It didn't matter that Stephen could open a portal in a matter of seconds. He took his maternal role a little too seriously sometimes.

"You know how Tony is about you not wearing--"  
"I'll have my phone!"  
Stephen narrows his eyes. "Do you have--"  
"Okay! Bye!" Peter pushes the doctor out of his room and closes the door, and when he looks back to his open suitcase, he laughs when he finds Tibbs sitting in the middle of it. "Sorry buddy. You can't come." The kitten mews pathetically when Peter moves him and closes the bag before setting it by his bedroom door. "You have to be good for Mom and Dad okay? Especially Mom. I'm sure he's going to go crazy."

Tibbs meows in response as Peter grabs his plane ticket and passport, gathering the rest of what he needs before grabbing his bag, leaving his room, and dragging it down to the elevator where Tony stands waiting. He thankfully didn't hover like Stephen had been, but he probably figured that the sorcerer was doing it enough for the both of them. In fact, the engineer tried to calm Stephen down and distract him from hovering for the past couple of days. 

"Ready kiddo?"  
Peter looks around. "Where's Mom?"  
"Down in the garage waiting."

Peter raises an eyebrow but says nothing until Tony reaches for his bag with his right hand and the teen holds his hand out to stop him. The billionaire was still adjusting to his scarred side and sometimes forgot that it wasn't as strong as it used to be. Tony drops his arm after staring at it for a few quiet moments and instead guides his son to the elevator so FRIDAY can take them down to the garage. When they arrive, they find Stephen leaning against a car Peter only assumed he and Tony would be taking to the airport, and the engineer pops the trunk open. After the teen stows his luggage inside, Tony closes it back up as Mama Bear gets in some last minute fussing. Namely, a very long hug that even _Peter_ wanted to get out of.

"Mom...its just two weeks."  
Stephen smirks. "Two weeks of no cub cuddles." He laughs when Peter turns in his arms and tries to get away (mostly as a joke because if he really wanted to get away, he would have no problem) before finally releasing him. "Don't come crying if you need me later."  
Tony snorts as he opens the driver side door. "Stephanie, you and I both know that's an empty threat. You will drop everything for him."  
"Well _he_ didn't know that." The sorcerer huffs out.  
"Yes I did. It isn't exactly a secret." Peter says with a smug smile on his face and Stephen pushes him into the passenger side of the car.   
"Behave. Have fun." Stephen says as he rounds the car to give Tony a kiss. "Be careful." He says quietly and then glances at his husband's arm. The arms that Tony lifts to grab the back of the doctor's neck.  
"If it acts up, I'll ask FRIDAY to take over."  
"Oh, I was talking about Peter."  
Tony barks out a laugh and gives Stephen another kiss. "Of course you did asshole."

He ducks into the car and drives off to the airport, and when he pulls up to Peter's gate, Tony gets out with him and joins him at the trunk. As his son retrieves his bags, Tony pulls a small case out of his pocket and hands it over to the boy who looks at it with confusion.

"What is this?" Peter takes the case and opens it up to find a pair of glasses.   
"Just in case." The teen gives him a look. "I know and _see_ that you're not wearing your suit, so just humor me alright?"  
"Dad, I have my phone--"  
Tony sighs. "Peter...please." Hearing his name from his adoptive father got Peter's attention. Tony only ever used it when he was serious. "I lost you once."

 _I can't lose you again_ went unsaid, but Peter heard it anyway and closes the case before stuffing it into his carry on bag. He hugs the elder man and feels the man land a kiss on the top of his head before they part and the teen heads into the building after an exchange of 'I love you's'. Peter goes through security on auto-pilot and eventually snaps out of his daze when he reaches his gate and finds his classmates sitting around in uncomfortable chairs. The teen grins when he notices an open spot next to Ned, and he walks over to drop into the seat, startling the other boy from his phone.

"Took you long enough. Dr. Strange wouldn't let you go?" Ned asks with a knowing smile.  
"You know how much I like hugs and stuff right?" Peter starts.  
"Uh, yeah."  
"I wanted to get _away_." Ned laughs and Peter slumps in his seat. "Just when I thought he couldn't be any more suffocating." He looks at Ned and holds up his phone. "So what was this plan you wanted to talk about?"  
"Oh! Right! Us!" Ned starts excitedly. "Us roaming Europe as bachelors! Europeans love Americans!"  
Peter opens and closes his mouth before deciding to pinch the bridge of his nose. A habit he unconsciously picked up from Stephen. "Ned. You're forgetting a small little detail."  
Ned gives him a funny look and then realization dawns on the darker male. "Holy crap. I forgot you're dating Ant-man's daughter--"  
Peter shushes him and looks around to make sure no one was listening. "Secretly, Ned! Our parents don't know and we kind of want to keep it that way!"  
"Dude, you still haven't told them?" Peter slaps the back of his friend's head. "Ow!"  
" _Have you met my parents and Scott?_ " Peter hisses. "Scott will try to maim me and Mom will wipe the floor with him for trying and that's just chaos we don't need!"  
"Okay okay! Avenger parents are a lot crazier." Ned placates the vigilante and rubs the back of his head.

Peter mumbles under his breath and they talk about their plans as they wait for their flight, board the plane, and MJ climbs over them to take the window seat. The vigilante motions his hands when the girl steps on his legs to get to her seat and then rolls his eyes when she ignores him to grab a book out of her bag. Ever since the attack on Midtown years ago (but what felt like months for them), she had allowed herself closer to Peter and Ned and it got to the point where their friendship was similar to the boys. She had no problem barging into Peter's bedroom whenever she and/or Ned spent the night, and it usually ended up with her throwing something at his head to wake him up. It happened way too often and Tony didn't do anything because he thought it was hilarious. Stephen didn't either, but he at least didn't laugh.

"Hey, Stark Junior. Your girlfriend is texting you." Michelle says and waves Peter's phone around in her hand. The vigilante gapes and shoves his hands into his pockets before blushing and snagging his cell back.   
"How did you even get that?"  
"Easy. You were zoning out and I took it out of your hand. She's cute...so why is she with you?"  
Peter wrinkles his nose. "Dude...ow."  
Ned snickers from his other side. "He's asked himself that same question twice already."  
"Just for that, I'm not translating for you guys in Venice." Peter snarks.  
MJ's eyebrows fly toward her hairline. "You know Italian?"  
Peter shrugs. "Yeah. May spoke a little bit, and now Dad drilled it into my head. It was kind of hard not to pick it up when he speaks it a lot."  
"Oh yeah...Dr. Strange's kink." Michelle says dryly and Peter gags.  
"Don't say kink. I already walked in on them once and I'm traumatized for life."  
"Did your parents teach you any other languages?" Ned asks. At least with him he was always genuinely curious so Peter didn't always feel the need to hit his fist against his forehead in hopes that it would knock him out.  
"French, Spanish, German...Mom is teaching me to read Sanskrit." Peter counts off with his fingers.  
"Wow. I'm actually impressed." Michelle says.

Their conversation stalls as the plane takes off and MJ turns her attention to her book while Peter and Ned entertain themselves with PC games for a couple of hours. Ned actually played them for most of the flight, but Peter had started to nod off halfway through the flight. He had been too excited last night to get much sleep and it also didn't help that Tibbs caught onto his excitement and demanded the teen to play with him whenever Peter actually managed to fall asleep. He tried to shut his eyes for a little while, the commercial plane not nearly as comfortable as Tony's private jet, but he managed until MJ shook him awake. The vigilante gasps out quietly at the disturbance and finds both his friends looking at him with some worry. Well, Ned was. Michelle was doing a really good job of hiding it if she even was worried.

"Wh-what? Are we there?" He asks.  
"No. You were flinching in your sleep." MJ whispers. Peter was about to ask why she was whispering but a quick glance around the cabin showed that the lights were dimmed. "We were afraid you would start screaming."  
"Were you having a nightmare? Ned asks.

Was he? He honestly didn't remember and he told them as such. He did thank them for waking him up though. The last thing they needed was for him to make all of the plane occupants panic if he screamed in his sleep. The bit of shut eye he did get was enough to get him through the rest of the flight and through customs, and walking around Venice woke him up a little more. Peter was able to enjoy the little bit of sightseeing his class did before they made it to the hotel, and he almost laughed. If Tony had seen their accommodations, he probably would have had an aneurysm.

"Mr. Harrington is giving us time to rest before we head out again." Ned says as he drops his bag on the bed adjacent to Peter's.  
"Good. I could use a nap without the fear of freaking other people out because I have nightmares." The arachnid zips open his suitcase and groans loudly when he finds his nanotech bracelet sitting on top of his clothes. "He is such a _mom_."  
Ned joins him to see what he's looking at and laughs. "It's your own fault for giving him that role you know."  
"Shut up Ned."


	2. Chapter 2

Peter had left his bracelet behind when he and Ned left to join their classmates to do more sightseeing, and immediately found himself alone when his best friend ditched him for Betty. MJ found him amidst his confusion and follows his gaze to the two getting their picture drawn.

"Did I miss something?" Peter asks.  
"Oh yeah. Ned and Betty bonded on the plane while you were asleep."  
Peter whips his head around to look at Michelle incredulously. "How long was I asleep?"  
"Only about an hour. Ned didn't tell you they're dating now?" Michelle asks as if it were obvious.  
"Wh-what? No!"  
"Oh...well, they're dating." MJ says dryly. "I think he felt left out since you have Cassie."  
Peter rolls his eyes. "That reminds me, I need to get her a souvenir."

The teen points in the direction of a shop he caught sight of earlier before walking and Michelle falls into step beside him while telling him about the new Italian lingo she had learned. To Peter's surprise, it was new to him too. Either Tony and Stephen didn't know about it or it was bad enough that they refused to use it. If it was the latter, then it was probably worse than what MJ was making it out to be. It wouldn't be the first time.

The two teens step into the shop and look around, and it took a few minutes for Peter to realize he had _no idea_ what to get Cassie. Ok, more like he didn't know what he could get away with without announcing their relationship to their parents or the team. Worst case scenario? Get her something she likes and she could pretend that she went with Stephen somewhere and got it for herself. 

That was totally pathetic. It kind of sucked having to stay under the Avengers radar and that was hard. They couldn't do anything that would even hint to a relationship while in the tower because Tony would find it immediately, so a lot of the time they spent together was out in the city.

So he picked up a simple necklace with a small jewel (her birthstone) in the shape of a tear drop, and paid in cash. He had made sure to have some cash on him for this exact reason in case Tony happened to look up his purchases. Otherwise he used his debit card for everything else. It didn't matter how much money he spent on his trip, it wouldn't put a dent into the allowance his parents were giving him. Something he gave up arguing with them about when Tony put his foot down and said that Peter was his kid (a good one at that) and if he wanted to spoil the teen, he damn well would. Stephen had agreed and that was that.

"Come on loser. You got your gift for your secret girlfriend."

Peter blushes and follows Michelle out of the shop and back out to the canal where they can see Ned and Betty in a gondola. As the girl kneels next to the water, the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and he looks toward the sound of gurgling, water draining into a small manhole. Peter tilts his head in curiosity and then jumps when the water in the canal shoots up into the air and takes on a monstrous form. The water pushes the gondola containing Ned and Betty back toward Peter and Michelle and they both help them out of the boat.

"We need to run!" Peter shouts over the roar of the water. Except he meant they but Betty didn't know about his alter ego. Once his friends run for safety, he engages his emergency web shooters and shoots a web at the monster, only for them to be sucked into the water harmlessly and rendered ineffective. "Seriously?!" Peter follows the monster's gaze to the screaming people on a nearby bridge. "Oh no you don't!"

The teen rushes toward the bridge, jumping across poles as a shortcut and ricochets himself up to the bridge with a smaller one. Peter briefly thought of how proud Natasha would be if she had seen that, but it was short-lived once he got people out of the way. The water monster punched him, sending him against the opposite stone railing and soaking his clothes thoroughly.

"Note to self, water is apparently a Stark-Strange curse. Tell Mom and Dad." As he gets back to his feet, green mist hits the monster and he looks back as someone flies in to fight whatever this thing was. Peter's first thoughts were that this guy ripped off his parents suits and combined them, minus the fishbowl helmet. He had no idea what that was about. The second thing he noticed was that the stranger seemed to be using some sort if magic, and it looked nothing like what Stephen used. The mask on the ground next to him was the third...and he felt ridiculous putting it on.

But he did and got as close to the stranger as possible while clinging to the top of a bridge overhang, and offered his help. "I'm really strong! And...sticky!"  
The stranger turns to look at him. "Lead it away from the canal!"

That's what they did. Although the guy wearing the fishbowl did most of the leading and fighting, and Peter did the following up until the monster cracked a bell tower. So he jumps over to it and webs nearby buildings as leverage to keep it from falling.

Then the tower gets hit again, sending Peter into the bell and knocking him on his back. "Son of a--" One of his webs snap and the other starts dragging him and he plants his feet, the momentum bringing him up...and smacking into the bell again. He falls back again, losing his grip on his webs as he blinks the stars out of his eyes. "I officially hate bells."

The rest of the battle consisted of Peter trying to bring the bell tower down and away from possible casualties while the stranger took care of the water monster. Once everything settles and the man flies off, Peter returns to the hotel, changes into some dry clothes, and joins his classmates back in the hotel lobby. Of course, that was when he got a call from Tony.

"Kid, I saw what happened there. Do I need to send Mom?"  
"No no no. I'm fine. It's taken care of. Some weird guy fought him off. By the way, can you ask him if there's some kind of green magic?" Peter asks.  
"Green magic?" The engineer says on the other end. "Babe? Is there--geez, just ask Stephanie."  
Peter sighs when he hears the phone being taken away from Tony. "Before you ask, I'm fine. So green magic?"  
Stephen sighs. "Not that I'm aware of. Are you sure it was magic?"  
Peter rubs his forehead. The bruise that had previously been there from hitting that bell _twice_ was gone, but he still felt the phantom pain. "No? But there were weird symbols and it was kind of like mist."  
"Aren't you glad I snuck your suit into your bag?"  
Peter laughs nervously. "Oh...uh...it was in the hotel when this happened."  
"Peter Benjamin St--" Stephen starts.  
"Oh! Uh! Ned's calling for me! Gotta go! Love you guys!" The teen says hastily before hanging up and MJ snickers from her spot on the staircase.  
"Hey dickwad!" Flash calls. "Your parents know anything about this Mysterio guy?"  
"Mysterio? Uh...no. He lives up to his name I guess." Peter mumbles as he folds his arms.  
"Mysterio." Ned says. "Cool name." He and Betty say simultaneously. "Babe!" Again.  
Peter looks over at MJ. "If you _ever_ catch me and Cassie doing that, please shoot me."

Michelle laughs and Peter follows Ned up to their room when their teachers call for the students to head to bed. Once their bedroom door closes, his best friend turns to him and follows Peter after the vigilante pulls out his toothbrush and toothpaste.

"What are you going to do about the water monster?" He asks.  
"Nothing? It's gone and that Mysterio guy has things under control. I'm here on vacation man. You know, sightseeing and making memories about pigeons taking a crap on Flash."  
Ned blinks. "Did that really happen?"  
Peter laughs. "No, but it would be funny." He walks over to the sink. "So what's this about you and Betty? What happened to Europeans liking Americans?" He sticks his toothbrush in his mouth.  
"Oh! So, I was finishing this fruit cobbler--"

Peter's enhanced hearing picks up a near silent thwack and the teen turns when Ned collapses onto a mattress, completely knocked out. He turns even more and finds none other than Nick Fury sitting in a chair in a dark corner of the room. His first thoughts? 

_What the hell was Nick Fury doing in his room in Europe?_

"You're surprisingly difficult to get a hold of Mr. Parker, considering you live with Tony Stark." Fury says as he places the tranquilizer gun he had used on Ned in his lap.  
Peter removes his toothbrush from his mouth. "It's Stark actually. Or Stark-Strange if you want to get--" Fury gives him a look. "Why are you here?"  
"You keep ghosting me. I had to come in person."  
"Ghosting? I never..." Peter trails off as he thinks about whenever that might of happened and vaguely remembers the calls he got from an unknown number a couple weeks back. "Those unknown caller ID's were you? I don't answer those."

Fury slams a small device down on the table in front of him and a hologram of the earth pops up. He tells Peter of recent attacks similar to the one in the canals earlier that day, and when Ned starts snoring in the middle of it, the older man sends a glare in his direction before looking back at Peter. The disruptions were constant after that and the teen secretly found it kind of funny. First it was their teacher to check on them, then Betty because Ned wasn't responding to her texts, and the last being another one of his classmates. Fury eventually got annoyed and told Peter to suit up, and took him to where he and Maria Hill were based.

That was where he met Mysterio, a.k.a Quentin Beck. Beck told him about his world being destroyed when Fury mentioned he was from Earth, but a different one, and Peter yawns when they mention the Multiverse.

"Are we boring you Stark?" Nick snaps and Peter jumps to attention.  
"Uh...sort of? I know about the multiverse. So why am I here?"  
"There's still the Fire Elemental and that's the one that destroyed my world. I could use some help bringing it down before the same thing happens to this world." Mysterio says.  
Peter raises an eyebrow before looking at Fury. "Why didn't you just call my parents?"  
"Your father is still recovering from the battle with Thanos and Dr. Strange is a bigger pain in the ass to contact than you. He also has his own responsibilities." Fury grouses.  
"I can literally call my mom right now and he can help so I can enjoy my vacation." The teen points out as he takes out his phone.  
"You really call him your...? Nevermind. I'm not getting into your psychotic family habits. Do you really want to put this on his shoulders as well when I know for a fact that he's sometimes gone days at a time and gets home exhausted?" Fury asks and Peter's thumb freezes over the call button under Stephen's contact photo.

Nick Fury had a point. Both of his parents were tired, and he didn't want to burden them with anything if he didn't have to. Peter still had to turn down the ex-director though for personal reasons. 

"I can't risk my friends' lives or risk revealing my identity. If anyone finds out I'm Spiderman, it's game over for me."  
Fury levels him with a glare. "Fine. Dimitri, take him back to the hotel."

Good. That was that. Peter could go back to enjoying his vacation like he should.

Except, Fury had other things in mind, because the next morning, their itenerary was changed and Peter discovered that the man had hijacked their summer vacation.

Great.


	3. Chapter 3

"What's with the glasses?" MJ asks when Peter pull the case out of his bag and opens it.  
"Huh? I dunno...Dad gave them to me when he dropped me off at the airport." He slips them on and reads the note Tony left on the case. "Say Edith?" The glasses activate and Peter blinks. "Whoa."

As Edith explains her functions to him, Peter looks toward Ned and Betty and their text screens pop up. They were texting how much they missed each other even though they were sitting _right next to each other_. Their relationship was extremely...gross. It was another thing he hoped he never found himself guilty of with Cassie.

"You have a text message from Cassie Lang. Shall I open it?" The AI asks and Peter's eyes widen.  
"No no no! Dad will know!"  
"Mr. Stark already knows about your relationship with Miss Lang."  
Peter throws his hands up. "Of course he does! Does Mom know too?"  
"Not that I'm aware."  
"Well that's something I guess."

Peter takes off the glasses and puts them away as Michelle gives him a curious look and he slumps in his seat. He should have known that keeping the relationship secret would be damn near impossible with his father. Tony wouldn't have actively asked or looked for evidence but it could have been something as simple as FRIDAY letting it slip. Peter was just a little surprised that the engineer kept it to himself instead of telling Stephen as soon as he found out.

"Dad knows about me and Cassie."  
MJ snorts. "Are you really surprised?"  
"No. I guess not."

Their bus stops for a bathroom break and the driver stops him when he steps off and points toward an open doorway where he finds someone waiting. They disappear from sight and he makes his way into the building to find a woman who immediately demands he take his clothes off. Peter freezes up until the woman hands him a black suit and again demands he gets undressed, and hesitantly relents. Of course that's when his classmate Brad walks in on him with his pants down and chases after him when the other teen snaps a picture with his phone. Peter zips up his pants and catches up with Brad and yells to him to get him to stop.

"That totally wasn't what it looked like!"  
"You don't need to explain Peter. I get if you want to hook up with a European chick, but I know you want to get with MJ so I have to show her the truth." Brad says.  
Peter gapes and stammers. "I don't want to get with MJ! I have a girlfriend man!"

Brad gives him a look of confusion before returning to the bus and Peter returns to it himself after getting everything with the lady that gave him the suit settled. After accidently calling in a drone to eliminate Brad when he was trying to get Edith to delete the picture from his phone (he did _not_ want that ending up on social media), and having to take care if said drone, successfully had the picture deleted and sat back quietly for the rest of the ride. When they finally made it to their hotel in Prague, they were taken to a really nice hotel that Tony would definitely approve of. It was a huge upgrade from the one they stayed in while in Venice.

His cell phone vibrates and he answers it, Maria Hill giving him directions before promptly hanging up just as Ned walks over.

"I just wanted to apologize if it seems like I'm focusing on my relationship with Betty."  
"No. It's all cool. Don't worry about it." Peter says as a reassurance.  
"So where's this fire monster going to appear?" The darker male asks.  
"Uhh...here. In the city."  
"What?! You have to do something Peter! We're all counting on you!"

 _No pressure,_ Peter thought as his best friend rejoined the group. He leaves when they're given free time to settle and makes his way to the location Fury and Hill told him about and zones out while the adults talk about this and that. They had told him the plan as soon as he arrived and now they were nit picking and talking about attempts to evacuate the city to no avail.

"Stark! Are we boring you _again_?" Fury asks, startling the teen out of his daze and causing him to turn from the unused fireplace.  
"He's not bored. He's just thinking about how you kidnapped him." Beck quips.  
Fury ignores the other man. "What's your job?"  
"I'm to sit on the cathedral tower and look for the fire Elemental, and radio you guys when it arrives. When it arrives, that's when Mr.Beck and I will--"  
"My name is Mysterio." Beck interrupts and shoots Peter a look of amusement who laughs a little awkwardly.  
"Okay then, Mysterio and I will move in." Peter finishes.  
"Look Peter, your best bet, only bet, is to stop it here. You can lead the civilians away but most importantly, don't let it near metal. Otherwise it will grow, and if it gets big enough, it can draw energy from Earth's core."  
"Look, I don't want to put my friends in danger."  
"You're afraid of _us_ bringing danger to your classmates when _you're_ the one who called in a drone strike on your class your bus?! Tony gave you a multi million dollar weapon interface and that was what you did? That makes me think you're not ready."

Peter already knew what he did was wrong even though it was an accident, and he didn't need Nick Fury calling him out on it. At least Beck seemed to be on his side. He probably felt bad that they had dragged Peter away from his summer vacation if he was sassing the ex-director of SHIELD. Usually people who did that had a death wish...or they were Tony Stark.

Hell, Peter had sassed him back in Venice, but the teen didn't have a death wish no matter what his parents thought. They always said he looked for trouble when, for once, he didn't this time. Trouble found him and he had tried to get out of it.

Now he found himself fighting off Elementals with a wannabe magic user and previous members of SHIELD, and only one person out of that group bothered to show him some kindness and empathy. Beck made all of the trouble Fury was putting him through, just a little bit bearable. He didn't want to worry his parents because Fury was right. One was still recovering and another had enough to deal with.

Beck was the one who found him sitting on the roof later on. "Nick Fury asked me to come up here. See how you were doing. He felt bad about snapping at you."  
Peter looks up at the floating man. "Really?"  
"...you guys do have sarcasm on this earth right?" The teen laughs half-heartedly. He should have known better. "How are you feeling?"  
Peter huffs out a sigh. "I didn't think I would need to save the world this summer. I know that makes me sound like such a jerk...I just...wanted a break from the superhero stuff. Not have a reason for my parents to worry. I can't even say anything to them because they deserve the rest."  
Beck floats down and sits next to him. "You're not a jerk for wanting a normal life kid. It's a hard path." The elder looks over at him. "I like you Peter. You're a good kid. One part of me wants to tell you to run away and ignore this, but the other part knows what we're fighting. What's at stake. For now though, you worry about your friends."  
Peter nods. "Yeah...see you out there." Peter jumps down from the roof, landing a few feet behind an elderly couple he startles. " _Scusi_...sorry...that's Italian. God, I'm so glad Dad isn't here. He would never let me hear the end of it."

___________________________

Once Peter managed to get his class tickets to the opera and slipped out, he changes into the stealth suit Fury gave him and climbs up to the cathedral tower. It was a good place to look out for the fire elemental, although he didn't think it would be hard to miss. He scopes the carnival from the top before flipping down to a ledge, landing in a crouch and confirming that he's in position.

"How's the suit?" Fury asks over the comm.  
"Uh...the suit's great. It's awesome. It's a little tight around the old web shooter though."  
"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" The ex-director asks.  
"I don't kiss my mother."  
"It's a good thing. Might ruin that maternal side you drilled into Strange." Fury says sarcastically.

Peter rolls his eyes and it only took a couple more minutes for the elemental to show up. It destroyed a statue in the process, and the teen immediately tells Mysterio. The man swoops in and holds it back with his green mist while Peter jumps over to the building across the way to web a nearby fire hydrant and yank it out of the ground. The water sprays the monster, unfortunately not doing a thing except anger it, and Peter has to flip away from the punch it throws. He lands on the carousel, having precious seconds to avoid another punch, which he barely did since it sent him flying to the ground and into a wall.

When he looked up, he was horrified to find that it was absorbing the metal of the children's ride. He warns Beck about it as the monster grows bigger, and he suddenly hears a shout and looks up to find Ned and Betty stuck in the tilted ferris wheel. In a panic, he shoots his webs at the elemental, only for fire to burn them all the way down to his wrists as the monster approaches and Mysterio flies over just in time to hold up a misty shield.

"Plan B?!" The man shouts over the guttural roars and Peter pats the flames out on his arms.  
"Yeah! We gotta hit it with something it can't absorb!"

Beck pushes the monster away with his shield to give them the split second they need to go their ways and Peter climbs a building to avoid more flames before flipping back, webbing a broken stone, and hurling it at the monster. Beck follows up with an attack of his own and they repeat the process until the elemental goes for the ferris wheel that his friends are still in. Mysterio holds it off just in time as Peter shoots some webs at the ride, only for the webs to hit something invisible.

_What the hell?_

He pulls back and whatever he had was thrown back into an alley, but he had to return his attention to saving his friends. Mysterio wouldn't be able to hold the monster back for long, so Peter tries webbing himself up again proceeds to connect the ride to the surrounding buildings to keep it up. As he plants himself against the wheel, Beck continues to fight the flaming monster until it gets backed up into metal and grows even bigger.

Peter's heart drops when Beck's fishbowl helmet falls away and the man looks toward the teen. "Whatever happens...I'm glad we met."  
"Beck! No! What are you doing?!"  
The helmet forms back over his head. "What I should have done before."

The teen continues to yell to the man in an attempt to stop him, but Beck starts to overpower himself with magic before flying right into the elemental's chest. It did the trick, destroying it and sending out a shockwave of green mist, and when everything cleared, Peter secures the ferris wheel when he spots the man's body on the ground. He jumps down and approaches the motionless body with his heart hammering in his chest, and heaves out a sigh of relief when Beck looks up at him.

"Oh thank god." Peter says as he helps the man to his feet.

Fury and Hill talk to Beck after that, confirming that was the last of the Elemental threat and ask him to join them in Berlin for possible future threats. He also asked Peter, but thankfully didn't ask for an answer right then and there. Fury gave him the choice. Turn him down and finish his vacation, or actually commit to be an Avenger that his father had made him all those years ago? Before the teen could really give it some thought though, Beck invited him for a drink and took him to a bar even though Peter had said he wasn't old enough (something else Tony would probably laugh about because of the honesty). Peter takes off his mask before the enter the bar and orders a lemonade, lazily sipping at the straw as he let his thoughts wander.

"Fury was right. You've got gifts." Beck says.  
Peter rubs his eyes. "Dad has done a lot for me. I owe it to him and everyone else."  
The elder tilts his head to look at the teen. "Do you?"  
Peter sits up a little and looks at his hands. "Yeah. Of course." He replies instantly. "He's helped me through so much, he took me in when I had nowhere else to go after my Aunt May died, and even Mom has stepped into a role I accidentally gave him. Doing this so they can sit down for more than five minutes is the least I can do."  
"Okay...but what do _you_ want?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"What do you want?" Beck repeats. "Right now. I know you're thinking about--"  
Peter stands up fully and turns toward Beck. "I want to finish my summer vacation...and be able to go home like a normal kid for once. Spend time with my parents and...and with my girlfriend _freely_. Her dad is an Avenger too and almost as overprotective as my mom is of me." Beck chuckles and the teen blushes. "Shut up man."

One of the employees approaches them and bends over briefly to pick up the EDITH glasses and returns them to Peter. He hadn't even realized that he dropped them in the first place. Beck asks about them before having Peter try them on, and the man stares.

"Can I be completely honest with you?" The man says.  
"Please."  
"...you look really stupid. Maybe there's a contact version of them."  
Peter yanks the glasses off and holds them out to Beck. "You try them on then." 

The man laughs and refuses at first but the vigilante insists and Quentin finally puts them on. Peter looks away when it only reminds him of Tony and he starts to doubt himself. Why would his father give him multi million dollar glasses that controlled weapons as a _just in case_? Tony was always griping about how he could barely handle the functions of his suit, so maybe Beck was better off with the glasses.

Peter laughs shortly. "Maybe you're better off having them."  
"What? I'm not following. How many lemonades have you had?"  
"I'm serious." The teen sighs out. "I don't know what my dad was thinking when he gave me those and Fury was right. I'm not ready for them."  
Beck sighs and takes off the glasses before sliding them across the counter and back to Peter. "Come on Peter..."

The teen says nothing and puts the glasses back on, asking EDITH to change the controls over to Beck. Mysterio had more experience and was a born leader, so handing the glasses over to him felt like the right choice. The right thing. When he confirms his choice after some argument from the elder man, he hands the glasses back over to Mysterio.

"Welcome to the Avengers." Peter says.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter screwed up. He screwed up _bad_. He only knew that because MJ had been there during the fight with the fire elemental and had picked up whatever it was that Peter had webbed and slung into the alley. It happened to be part of a drone that brought up holograms and the holograms happened to be of the Elementals. 

It was all a lie. Quentin Beck was full of crap and Peter had _trusted_ him. That was one of the reasons he even handed over the EDITH glasses in the first place. Sure, his dad would be pissed, but they were better off in someone's hands that wouldn't send a drone attack on someone. He had been wrong though. Beck would probably send drone attacks on _purpose_. He had to fix this.

So he hopped on top of a train to Berlin after asking Ned to tell that teachers some bullshit about Tony wanting him in Berlin (or whatever the other teen could think of that was believable), and Nick Fury coincidentally picked him up as soon as he arrived. Peter thought nothing of it as he got into the car and the ex-director drove toward their base, thinking that Fury might have kept eyes on him in case the vigilante changed his mind.

The moment they were behind closed doors with Maria Hill, Fury spoke up. "Is there anything you want to tell us about your girlfriend?"  
"He's talking about EDITH." Hill explains.  
"Look, I already know I screwed up, but he isn't who you think he is. He's a liar. He has some sort of illusion tech that created those monsters." He pulls out the projector that MJ had recovered and slides it across the table toward the two. "It's a projector. I pulled it off the fire elemental in Prague."  
Nick leans forward as Hill moves over to the window. "So all the death and destruction was caused by this?"  
"I think he's using drones too." Peter adds.  
"If this is true, Beck is a dangerous man..." Peter's attention turns onto his spider senses when they start acting up. Now that he knew that Beck was not who he made himself out to be, he knew to stay vigilant. "...who else knows about this? Stark?" Fury calls for his attention but the teen just glances up at him from under the mask of his stealth suit. "Stark!"  
"It's Beck. He's here." 

Peter pulls down his eye piece just as the illusion of the building fades away (along with Hill) and leaves a barren garage. His senses warn him of a threat coming from behind him and he narrowly avoids a blast from a drone, only for Fury to get hit. Peter gets hit by the second shot and he goes flying through some glass and down to a lower floor. He groans when he lands on his stomach, almost sure his ribs were at least bruised, and coughs as he moves to his feet.

"Wow Peter...wow. I thought we were close." Beck's voice echoes through the building.  
Peter looks around and webs at the drones surrounding him and targeting him with green lights (much like snipers used). "Stop hiding Beck!"  
"I'm trying to help you walk away."

Another illusion forms around him and his stealth suit is replaced by his older suit. The one Tony had made him after they first met. Then the nightmares started. Mysterio popped up in front of him and when Peter tried to web him, the green mist came out and Mysterio faded away, just to reappear behind him. The teen throws out a punch and groans when his fist connects with the fishbowl helmet, only to realize that he had punched a support beam. Peter hisses and shakes his hand until a familiar voice reaches his ears and his heart drops.

"Help me!"  
"Cassie!" Peter yells as he runs to the source. He barges through a door, sending it flying down to the ground far below as he stops himself from going over as well.  
"Peter? What's going on?" Cassie asks from a couple feet beside him. Those damn glasses. They probably showed Beck what she looked like.  
"I know this isn't real!" Peter shouts.  
"Do you now?" Mysterio says and forms into being as he grabs the illusioned girl and chokes her. Peter knew it was an illusion but it still hurt to see. When Beck drops her off the building, he couldn't help but jump after her.

Only to collide harshly with the ground. Peter groans and holds his head and Beck puts him through one illusion after the other. His surroundings may have been fake but the teen felt every punch, every shard of glass he was thrown through, and every bit of emotional pain that came either through words or the illusions themselves. The illusions stopped momentarily when he fell out of the building and landed on a parked car below, but had started up again when he rolled off of it and had gotten back onto his feet. Large shards of glass surround him, reflecting his image back to him and he slowly reaches out toward it.

"I mean...look at yourself." Beck disembodied voice taunts. Peter's fingers barely touch the glass before his reflections jump out and start to beat him from all directions. "You're just a scared little kid in a sweatsuit!"

He starts yelling about why he created Mysterio and Peter again narrowly avoids an attack from the man when he appears, and after jumping around to avoid more attacks, he shoots some webbing at him and pulls, only for it to be another illusion. Peter rolls out of the way of the metal supports he had accidently pulled down, jumps out of the way of more attacks until Mysterio cuts through his webbing when he tries to swing away, and covers himself when the fist of a broken statue falls down on him. When the large piece of concrete faded and Peter looked up, he almost sobbed at the sight that was waiting for him.

It was Tony and Stephen. Weak and broken. Whether from wielding the infinity gauntlet or physically and mentally drained from endless magical battles.

"If you had been good enough...maybe Tony wouldn't have to live with a hindrance. Maybe the good doctor wouldn't have to worry about your safety..."

The illusion (though he was beginning to forget that it was one) of his parents rush at him with anger in their expressions, and Peter yells out as he scrambles away. He turns once he manages to get back to his feet, and runs into an invisible force, falling back again. Things come rising up around him and when it settles, he finds himself in Mysterio's helmet. Just as the man pulls off the fishbowl helmet and drops it, the illusion shatters and Peter watches with heaving breathes as Beck collapses from a gunshot wound. Fury walks over to the teen from behind the fallen body as cars drive in and agents get out to swarm Beck.

"F-Fury." Peter stammers as he stands from the pile of small rocks he found himself on.  
"Beck's people are trying to find everyone who could expose him. Who'd you tell? I know you told someone so just tell me."  
Peter's arms flail a but as he tries to catch his breath and he links his hands behind his head as he looks down. "Okay, um..."  
"Who else did you tell?!" Fury shouts.  
"Just Ned and MJ from my class. Maybe Ned told his girlfriend Betty, but that's it!" Peter looks at Fury incredulously when the man folds his arms and chuckles. "What?"  
"You...are so gullible."  
"What?!"  
"You're smart as a whip...just a..." Fury fades out and turns into Beck. "...sucker. Now all your friends have to die."

Peter shuffles back with a gasp of disbelief as drones create another illusion around him. He backs away as Beck approaches him while avoiding the falling objects around him.

"It's easy to fool people when they're already fooling themselves." Peter continues to back away until Beck finally stops. "But for what it's worth Peter...I really am sorry."

Before Peter can even open his mouth and call the man a liar, the illusion shuts off again and Peter looks down to find himself on some train tracks. He looks to his right just the split second before he gets hit by a train and he weakly crawls up the side of it as it goes through a tunnel. With bloodied hands he makes his way to the nearest compartment door and stumbles into one of the empty cars, limping to a seat where he immediately passes out as soon as he collapses into a seat.

_____________________

When Peter woke, he found himself in a holding cell with a few other men who had been kind enough to cover him with a t-shirt. When he mentioned how nice that was of them, their next words had his head spinning.

"Welcome to the Netherlands."  
Peter stares at his cell mates. "I'm in the Netherlands right now?" 

He jumps to his feet, ignoring every part of his body that was screaming at him, and shouts for the guard. When the other men tell him that the guard is on break, Peter reaches through the bars and breaks the padlock, and rushes out of the building (of course backing up a bit to find the guard wearing the mask to his stealth suit). He pulls on the bright orange shirt the men had given him and he asks a man at a stall outside if he can use his phone, the man kindly handing his cell phone over, and Peter thanks him as he stares down at it.

Who did he call? His parents were the first that came to mind but with how royally he screwed up, he didn't want another lecture or worry them needlessly so Peter settled on his next option.

Happy.

He calls the head of security and almost cries out with relief when the man picks up. "Happy? I screwed up bad. I need a ride." Peter pauses. "Where am I? Uh..." He asks the owner of the cell phone and when the man tells him a name the teen can hardly pronounce, he holds the phone out to him so he can tell Happy himself before bringing the phone back to his ear. "Did you get that? Okay--NO! You can't tell Dad! Please!"

After finishing the call, Peter returns the phone to the man with a thank you and makes his way to the tulip field nearby to wait. Happy had told him to find an open area and then sit and wait, so that was what he did. Peter only had to wait a few hours for Happy to show up in one of Tony's private jets and as soon as he saw it land, he limped over until Happy stepped off and started approaching the teen.

"Wait!" Peter says as he stops and holds a hand out, the other holding his injured leg. "Is it really you?"  
"What? Of course it's me! What's going on kid?"  
"Tell me something only you would know!" Peter asks desperately.  
"Uh...when we went to Germany, you pay-per-viewed a movie in your room. The bill doesn't show titles but the price made it obvious that it was an adult film. Your Dad thought it was hilarious by the way--"  
"Okay! Okay! It's you! Stop!" Peter stumbles the rest of the way to the older man and hugs him tightly. "I'm so glad to see you."  
"Peter...you're going to have to tell me what the hell is going on here."

Peter nods and Happy takes him into the jet and the teen stumbles a bit. He turns to find a chair to sit in and freezes when he finds Stephen standing in the middle of the aisle.

"You never said anything about not telling your mom." The bodyguard says as he enters the jet after the teen.  
Peter broke and his lower lip quivers. "M-Mom." 

Stephen rushes forward when a tear slips down the teen's cheek and carefully pulls the boy into a hug that Peter reciprocates instantly. God he needed this. He was hurting, he was tired, and he was overwhelmed.

"Peter, you look terrible. What happened?"  
He buries his face into the sorcerer's collarbone and inhales the soothing scent of tea leaves and incense. "I got hit by a train."  
"WHAT?!" Both Stephen and Happy shout, making Peter cringe.  
Stephen pulls the teen away and leads him to an empty seat. "Happy, get me the first aid kit please."  
Peter rests his head in his hand as Stephen tends to his injuries when Happy brings him the first aid kit, and breaks the silence after a few minutes. "How pissed is Dad?"  
"He's not." The doctor says simply and Peter slams his hand down on the table.  
"How is he not pissed?! I just gave away a pair of multi million dollar glasses that he _gave me_. I don't know what I was thinking--"  
"Cub." Stephen says softly, effectively interrupting the teen's rant. "I asked FRIDAY and Victor not to give him any updates about you so he would rest. He has no idea about anything. If anything happens to you, or in this case, that and the fact that you handed over EDITH, they tell me."  
Peter slumps. "I guess I should be asking how pissed _you_ are."  
"I'm not. Upset? Maybe." Peter hisses as Stephen finished stitching him up, and the sorcerer draws his focus away from his hands, the trembling starting up again. "You know what you did was a mistake though so my question is...what are you going to do about it?"  
Peter stands and moves out into the aisle to pace. "He's going to kill my friends and half of Europe if I don't do something! I can't call them because he'll be tracking their phones..." Peter looks back at Stephen when an idea comes to mind. "Mom, give me your phone."

Stephen raises a brow but says nothing as he pulls his phone out of his pocket and hands it over to his son. Peter types in the man's password and navigates to Flash's live stream, and quickly finds out that his class trip was once again redirected somewhere else.

London.

"Okay! They're in London!"  
"Peter." The teen makes eye contact with the sorcerer. "I'm staying here until the end. Just promise me that if you need help, you _tell me_."  
"I promise...I need a suit though."   
Happy stands up from his seat that he had taken earlier while Stephen was helping Peter. "I can help with that."

He moves to the front of the jet and pushes a button that opens the back of the jet to reveal a mini lab. Stephen gets up and follows the teen into the lab as he pulls up blueprints and holograms for his Spiderman suit, and Peter brushes the man's hand away when he starts fingering what's left of the boy's stealth suit.

"You should keep this." Stephen says with a smirk. "I'm sure Cassie will enjoy seeing you in it."  
"You know too?!" Peter exclaims. "Oh my god. Please tell me Scott doesn't."  
"He doesn't know." The sorcerer confirms as he puts on some music for the teen to work to.  
"Oh! I love Led Zepplin!" The vigilante says with a grin and laughs when both Stephen and Happy give him a look of disbelief. "I'm kidding! I know it's AC/DC!"  
"I'm telling your father you didn't know." Stephen grumbles.


	5. Chapter 5

The suit was almost ready. Happy had sent Nick Fury a coded message and Peter had gone over his plan with him and Stephen. No matter what Quentin Beck stirred up, Peter just needed to remember that it was all an illusion and get inside if it to disable the drones. After that, he could go after Beck. Peter really didn't know how this would all play out, but he would die trying to fix his mistake.

The thought reminded him of the little something currently burning a hole in his utility belt. Peter pulls out the necklace he had bought for Cassie what seemed like ages ago, and holds it out to Stephen.

"Since you know about us...can you give this to Cassie if anything happens to me?" Peter asks, but Stephen makes no move to take it.  
"You'll give it to her yourself." The sorcerer says softly. "I don't think you're giving yourself enough credit."  
"I did give a bad guy a pair of glasses with an AI that has control over weaponized drones." The teen quips half-heartedly, earning a quiet chuckle from the older man. "At least hold onto it for me?" Peter requests.  
Stephen nods. "I can do that."

He takes the necklace hanging from Peter's fingers and pockets it as he turns to the new Spiderman suit. Peter had said it was temporary, but he liked the design so he would ask Tony to help use it with nanotechnology so he could have the protection the nanites offered. Such as a bit more armor and being bulletproof. With this suit, he was vulnerable to bullets.

Stephen waits until Peter pulls the suit out before stopping him and taking it from him. Peter frowns as Stephen sits down with it, but when he asked for at max of five minutes with it, he relented and it only took a few moments to figure out what the man was doing. He was applying protective runes throughout the suit.

He may not be there personally to help him, but that didn't mean Stephen would send him off without some kind of magical protection. He also threw in some runes that would let him know if Peter got into trouble and couldn't call him for help. The teen was going into the fight with a comm piece, but those have been known to get lost sometimes. Stephen also asked Victor to reconnect to Karen in the new suit so they had a second way to communicate.

When he finishes, he gives back the suit and Peter changes from his stealth suit, and into the new one, leaving the mask off. "How's your leg?" The doctor asks.  
"It's fine. I just want to kick his ass and go home." The teen admits. "I just need to focus more on my sixth sense so it can help with the illusions. I was too overwhelmed before."  
Stephen nods. "Worry about Mysterio. Happy and I will help your friends. If you need me though--"  
"Tell you." Peter finishes. "I know."

They land temporarily so Peter can hang on to the outside of the jet, Happy thoroughly teasing Stephen when the sorcerer argues against it, and they take off again once the head if security and the doctor take the seats at the front of the jet. As the approach the London Bridge, a huge Elemental forms and starts destroying the bridge, and the older men stare.

"Peter...are you sure that's not real?" Happy asks over the comm.  
"Oh yeah...it's just a hundred times bigger than I expected!" The teen shouts over the wind. "We need to get higher so Beck doesn't see me."

Happy flies the jet higher until Peter finally loses his grip and falls off, and the teen recovers quickly by deploying his parachute and diving. Once he gets low enough, he releases the parachute and then deploys his 'web wings' to glide the rest of the way into the illusion of the giant Elemental.

"Oh...it's not real. It's not real. It's not real!" He repeats to himself before he flies into the illusion and manages to land on one of the many drones creating the illusion before looking around. "Whoa...that's awesome."

He could have sworn he heard a short bark of a laugh, but didn't think much of it. It was probably just Stephen laughing about him nerding out over tech in a dangerous situation. It wasn't the first time Peter had done it either. He starts his plan by applying the first of his taser webs to the drone he's hanging on to, then flips around to connect the web to as many drones as possible. Once he feels that he's done enough, he flips off the last one he webbed and activates the electricity, successfully short-circuiting the affected drones and causing the illusion of the Elemental to start falling. A section opens up to reveal a closed off part of the bridge and the eyes of Peter's suit narrow when he sees Beck within.

"I see you." He webs toward the windows with the intent to break through, but a drone that Beck must have called barrels into him and sends him flying over his mark. He slams into part of the bridge before falling and attempts to shoot a web out to save himself from the fall, but his web doesn't connect and he hits the railing of the main part of the bridge. Peter coughs through the pain when his previously bruised ribs scream at him, and he holds his side as he looks up.

Drones were circling the enclosed part of the bridge that Beck was in and the partially broken illusion of the Elemental finally falls and Peter only assumed that Beck had turned it off. He was planning something, but the vigilante was distracted by the explosion that he saw nearby. The same area he saw Happy land the jet.

"Mom? Happy? Are you guys okay?!" Peter asks over the comm.  
Stephen was the one to respond. "We're fine. Focus on Beck!"

Peter bolts away from his crouch behind a car when drones start firing at him, and eventually webs himself up and swings around, using himself to trick the drones to shoot each other. He punches others that are just out of the line of fire and sends them falling out of the sky, smoke trailing behind them. He eventually loses momentum though and falls on top of a parked car, and rolls off to take cover from firing drones again.

The drones weren't only after him though. He knew they were after his friends and Happy and Stephen since they were protecting his classmates. "Happy! Say something so I know you're alive!"  
"I'm here! I'm here!" The bodyguard's voice seeps through Peter's communicator.  
"Thank god."  
"We saved us some time, but not much. Stephen has a shield up."  
Peter sticks to the car he's using as cover. "I'm trying to get to Beck but I can't shake these drones!" He yells out as he webs himself up and then webs the car to jump off, sending the vehicle back down to fall on top of some drones.

When he lands on a top part of the bridge, more drones fly toward him and attack him with flame throwers, lighting the back of his suit in fire as he swings away. He gets knocked around between endless amounts of drones and parts of the bridge until he's falling again, shoots out a web just in time so that his back hits the water below and extinguishes the flames on his back, and then webs a nearby drone flying up. Peter felt like he was setting traps for endless amounts of drones as he moved throughout the bridge. Another small amount was destroyed as he landed back on the road of the bridge, and groans when a small shockwave throws him into a parked car. More shockwaves follow, piling more cars on and around him, and then eventually he gets pushed over the edge and into the river below.

He really hated water now. It had gotten into his web fluid so he was at a disadvantage. Peter looks around for possible protection or a weapon and grins behind his mask when he finds the sign to the bridge and quickly makeshifts a bomb from car parts.

He runs forward and tosses his bomb up to a collection of drones, and then uses the sign to jump off of as soon as the bomb exploded. He crashes through the bottom of the tunnel that Beck is in, sticks to the ceiling of it and punches the man through his fishbowl helmet without hesitation. He grabs the front of the man's shirt and holds him in the air and looks down at him.

"Your lies are over."  
"I have contingencies. EDITH?" Beck calls out and Peter looks over the man's head just as a drone shoots him and sends him sailing to the other side of the tunnel, rolling a few feet when he hits the ground. Peter ignores the pain as he gets back to his feet and turns on Beck.  
"Just give me back the glasses."  
Beck pulls said glasses from his shirt. "You want these? Come and get them." Drones surround him and pull up another illusion of darkness.

The teen takes a deep breath as he psyches himself up and focuses on his spider senses and uses them to avoid and destroy the invisible drones. He grabs one to use as a shield when the illusion shatters, and Beck screams at EDITH to continue firing even though he was in the strike zone. Beck did get hit by one of the drones as Peter destroyed the rest, and the teen pulls off his mask as he approaches him after he sits against the wall.

"Beck...you lied to me...and I trusted you."  
"You're a good person Peter...such a weakness..." Beck holds out the glasses. "Stark was right. You deserve the glasses."

Peter jumps when a gunshot goes off and he looks to his side to find Stephen in his own suit and holding Beck's wrist. The teen looks back to watch the Beck against the wall fade away, and then looks back when the sorcerer _growls_. Peter actually smiles when Mysterio's eyes widen in surprise.

"Where did you come from?!"  
"Beck...meet my mom. Doctor Strange, _Sorcerer Supreme_." Peter says. "A real magic user."  
Stephen takes the EDITH glasses off of Beck and hands them over to Peter. "Call off the drones."  
Peter throws the glasses on. "EDITH! Turn off the drones!"

Once confirming his decision, the drones fly back to the satellite in orbit and Stephen glances down at Beck's gunshot wound.

"A fatal location." He makes eye contact with Beck and narrows his eyes. "You tormented and hurt my son. I don't feel inclined to help you, and technically I'm not breaking my oath as a doctor--" Stephen sighs. "Screw it." Peter gapes when the sorcerer throws him through one of the windows and opens a portal for the man's dying body to fall into, and he closes it as he turns to Peter.  
"Holy crap Mom."  
" _No one_ hurts my cub and gets away with it." Stephen says matter-of-factly. "Come on. Let's find Happy, make sure your class gets to the airport, and we'll go home."  
Peter sighs heavily. "That sounds great."

They do just that, Peter making sure to stay out of sight as Happy and Stephen make sure his friends and classmates make it onto a bus to take them to the airport, but the sorcerer gets side-tracked when Fury and Hill approach them. Mama Bear came out in all his furious glory when he stood at full height a foot away from the ex-director, and Peter barely caught a glimpse of fear in both agents. Stephen had told him to stay hidden, so he was watching from the darker side of a building, his enhanced hearing picking up the conversation.

"Strange...I need to talk to your kid."  
"No."  
"No?"  
"Am I a joke to you?" Stephen snarls out. "This all could have been avoided if you called _me_."  
"You and Stark are recovering from--"  
"So is Peter! Next time you call him, you make sure there is absolutely no one else to help you! Do I make myself clear?"  
Fury folds his arms and narrows his gaze. "...crystal."

Stephen nods sharply and turns on his heel to walk into the alleyway that Peter is in, and he opens a portal that Happy immediately walks through. Peter jumps down from his perch on the side of the building, landing gingerly on his feet, and Stephen helps him through the portal. Once they're safely in the tower penthouse, the sorcerer closes the portal and Peter limps toward the couch. He hisses out in pain as he sits down, and Stephen quickly joins him when he starts leaning to the side. The sorcerer had barely gotten comfortable before Peter's head was in his lap.

"Don't you want to get changed at least?"  
Peter shakes his head. "Just wanna sleep."

Those three words took what was left of the teen's energy, and he slept for a couple of hours as Stephen did what he could to heal the boy's wounds. He only focused on the bigger ones, since he was tired himself from helping protect his son's classmates, and that was when Tony had entered the room. Stephen looks up at him briefly before reaching down to take the EDITH glasses from the sleeping teen. He hands them over to his husband in silence, and the engineer fiddles with them as he mulls over his next words.

"FRIDAY and Happy told me everything."  
"You can lecture him later...just let him rest for now." Stephen says in response.  
"I _should_ lecture him...but I don't think I will." Tony admits and Stephen looks up at him in surprise. "He screwed up...bad...but he knew he did, stepped up, and fixed his mistake. He even asked for help."  
"What Beck put him through was punishment enough anyway."  
"How is he?" Tony asks quietly.  
"Hurt...exhausted..."  
"I know you got in Fury's face, but remind me to put in my own two cents next time I see him."  
Stephen chuckles softly. "I'm sure you'll remember."  
"Yeah, probably. I'll order some pizza for Underoos. He's going to be hungry when he wakes up." Tony says.  
"How do you feel about suing a train company?" The sorcerer asks his husband who gives him a weird look.  
"Why do you ask?"  
"Peter got hit by a train."  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! It's over! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
